What if we don't follow that rule?
by LauraHollandLuv
Summary: A magical universe that is parted in 50 sectors.Only 3 are the strongest,each 4 realms.One importent law that makes the difference between the heirs of these realms...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm LauraHollandLuv and this is my first story.  
><strong>**English isn't my language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.  
><strong>**I'll try to update as many as possible but my exams are coming up so I won't update at all in that period. Sorry.  
><strong>**In the introduction there are a lot of parent names. You'll need to know them because they are coming back in the other chapters. I suggest you'll write them down, just in case.  
><strong>**I hope you'll like this story. **

Far away there was a magical universe that was parted in 50 sectors.  
>Each sector contains 4 different realms and in each sector two realms will have a daughter and there will be two realms that will have a son. These princesses and princes are at their birth immediately betrothed to one of the royals in their sector. There were only three sectors the most powerful.<br>And this story is about those 12 realms and their heirs.

Introduction of the sectors

1.

Solaria:  
>King Radius, Queen Luna &amp; Princess Stella.<br>She is a cheerful and positive princess. She loves fashion and of course shopping.  
>Stella and bloom grew up together, that's why they are best friends, and the other princesses are her friend too. She often says things without thinking. She knows about the marriage arrangement her parents have made but doesn't like it alt all.<br>She is the fairy of the Sun and the is the fiancée of Prince Brandon of the 10 mountains of Cumaean.

Sparkxs:  
>King Oritel, Queen Marion &amp; princess Bloom.<br>She is friendly to everyone, loyal, artistic and impulsive.  
>Sometime bloom has a huge temper. Princess Stella is her best friend but the other princess are her friend too. She is the fairy of the dragon flame, the most powerful source in the whole universe. She knows that she is betrothed but thinks that it's not important yet.<br>She is the fiancée of prince Sky of Eraklyon.

Eraklyon:  
>King Erendor, Queen Samara &amp; prince sky.<br>He is loyal, has a strong sense of duty and friendly.  
>He sometimes is a bit jealous. He often goes to parties or the gym with his best friend Brandon.<br>He is one of the best students of Red Fountain School for heroics and bravery.  
>He is the fiancé of princess Bloom of Sparkxs.<p>

10 mountains of Cumaean:  
>King Beaton, Queen Alayna &amp; Prince Brandon.<br>He is brave, handsome and a huge flirt. He doesn't know that he is betrothed, even Sky didn't tell him. If he can he goes to party's or the gym every day and of course always with his best friend Sky or Riven. He goes to Red Fountain School and is one of the best students there.  
>He is the fiancé of princess Stella of Solaria.<p>

2.

Melody:  
>King Ho-Boe, Queen Matlin &amp; princess Musa.<br>She is a little bit boyish, temper, Queen Matlin is a musician and that's why Musa loves music.  
>She is also the fairy of music. Musa and techna are very close friends but Musa is also good friends with Layla and Stella. She knows about the marriage and just like the others she doesn't know who. She argues a lot with her parents about the arrangement.<br>She is the fiancée of prince Riven of Maverick.

Zenith:  
>King Gyan, Queen Athena &amp; princess Techna.<br>She is a very smart princess, she loves technology and everything has to be logical. She likes rules and structure, which symbolizes the Zenithian culture.  
>She is the fairy of technology. She good friends with all the princesses. She knows about the arrangement and since she was a little girl she is trying to find a solution.<br>She is the fiancée of prince Timmy of Bailiwick.

Maverick:  
>King Aeric, Queen Ailynn &amp; prince Riven.<br>He is a very stubborn prince, athletic and very competitive because when he loses he gets very angry.  
>He dislikes rules, so he doesn't listen to them. Just like Brandon he doesn't know that he is betrothed. He loves to work out in the gym, that's where he became friends with Brandon and Sky. He goes to Red Fountain School, also one of the best students.<br>He is the fiancé of princess Musa of Melody.

Bailiwick:  
>King Rino, Queen Taite &amp; Prince Timmy.<br>He is very shy, smart. He likes to work with technology, that's why he is the technician in the team of Riven, Brandon, Sky, Helia and Nabu. He goes to Red Fountain School. He knows about the arrangement between their parents but doesn't mind because he secretly has a small crush on princess Techna.  
>He is the fiancé of princess Techna of Zenith.<p>

3.

Lymphea:  
>King Ash, Queen Dianthe &amp; princess flora.<br>She is shy, caring, sweet and nature loving. She knows about the arrangement but she doesn't want to argue about it. She and Layla are good friends but she is close to Bloom and Stella to. She is the kind of friend that always will listen and always gives good advice. She is the fairy of nature, that's why she is so often outside in the nature.  
>She is the fiancée of prince Helia of Gardenia.<p>

Andros:  
>King Tabari, Queen Nile &amp; princess Layla.<br>She is brave, a dancer, stubborn and very into sports. She loves water sports because almost her whole planet is a sea. She is the fairy of liquids. Her parents are very strict and everything has to go according to the rules, so Layla dances to escape the busy princess life. She hates rules, also the betrothed law.  
>She is the fiancée of prince Nabu of Tides.<p>

Tides:  
>King Moesche, Queen Nilab &amp; prince Nabu.<br>He is sportive, very loyal, he has good fighting skills and he is a wizard. He goes to Red Fountain School because he finished his wizard lessons already. He knows about the betrothed law but always forgets to mention it his parents.  
>He is the fiancé of princess Layla of Andros<p>

Gardenia:  
>King Alirio, Queen Fern &amp; prince Helia.<br>He is artistic, caring, quiet and strong. He loves to draw and likes nature. He goes to Red Fountain School where his uncle the headmaster is.  
>He knows about the betrothed law but every time he wants to talk about it his parent won't listen.<br>He is the fiancé of princess flora of Lymphea.

**Chapter one.**

**That's when it all starts.**

In the throne room of Melody was a little boy with magenta colored hair running trough the royal guards towards a woman.

"Than it's settled, our daughter will marry prince Riven when she is old enough." The man on the throne said. "But it isn't even sure that we get a daughter and you are already making arrangements for her future!'' the pregnant woman next to him said. That's right Queen Matlin was almost past her due date so the new prince or princess of melody will soon be there. "Yes, I know but Queen Athena of Zenith gave birth to a little princess last week a prince Timmy is almost a year old. So the only heir we're missing in this sector is a princess." was King Ho-Boe's response.

"Matlin, I hope you'll give birth to al healthy child. We'll see you soon at the ball of the new born heirs." King Aeric said. His Queen took the little boy's hand and walked out of the throne room, leaving King Ho-Boe and Queen Matlin in their own company.

#at the same time. #

A young Queen holds a new born baby in her arms. A beautiful baby girl with red wavy hair and ocean blue eyes.  
>Queen Marion just gave birth to the new princess of Sparkxs, Bloom.<br>"She is beautiful my Queen, just like you." King Oritel whispered in his wife's ear. "Thank you Honey, She has your eyes."

Then a man and a woman with a little boy came in.

"Erendor, what a pleasant surprise?" Oritel said. "Oritel my friend, I think you know why I'm here. Well first of all to congratulate you with the birth of your beautiful princess but that's not the only reason why I'm here. You didn't already make an arrangement with King Beaton did you?""Well that wasn't our plan." Queen Marion said. "Perfect, well then if you haven't any arrangements with Cumaean, what do you think if our prince Sky will be betrothed to your princess Bloom?" Queen Samera said. "Fine by me." Marion answered looking in the direction of Oritel. "Than we have an arrangement!" Oritel stated.

Marion puts bloom back in her crib and they all left the room to celebrate the new arrangement.  
>The only one who looked back was the little prince sky, not knowing that his future wife was in that crib.<p>

#Two weeks later in Lymphea at the ball for the new born heirs. #

Almost all the princesses were born except for one, the little princess of Solaria.  
>"So Luna how do you feel?" Queen Alayna asked the Queen of solaria. "Oh everything is fine except that I feel and look like a balloon!" Luna responded. The room filled with laughter after Luna's comment.<p>

"So have you all arranged the marriage thing for?" Queen Nile asked the other Queens.  
>"I believe so, yes." "We did." "Eventually, yes." Where the queens responses.<br>"And who are the happy ones?" Queen Taite asked, very curious which heirs would be together and rule the kingdoms.

"Well prince Sky and princess Bloom." Samera said.

"Prince Brandon and princess Solaria." Luna said. "Luna didn't you choose a name yet or is solaria the name of your princess?" Nilab asked. "Of course we did darling but it has to be a surprise so that's why I said Solaria."

"We have made an arrangement with melody, so it will be prince Riven and princess Musa." Ailynn said.

"Our little prince Nabu and princess Layla." Nilab answered.

"Prince Helia and Princess Flora." Queen Dianthe and Queen Fern said at the same time.

"And the last ones but not least Prince Timmy and princess Techna." King Gyan said from behind the group of Queens.  
>"Oh great you guys are back and what did the boys think of the garden?" Dianthe asked.<p>

Twelve kings came in, there were six king with little boys on there arms and five kings with little baby girls in there arms.

The blond boy is named prince Sky, the brunette boy is also known as Prince Brandon, a magenta haired boy called prince Riven. Then you have a strawberry blond boy also known as prince Timmy, one black haired boy who's been called prince Helia and the last boy is a dark brown haired prince who's been called Nabu.

The red haired baby is named princess Bloom, the pink named haired baby also known as princess Techna, a brunette baby called Princess Flora. Then you have a dark brown haired baby also known as princess Layla and the darkest of them all with bleu/black hair, princess Musa.

Each boy goes to their own mother and the five kings give their daughters to their lovely wives and sat down next to the other kings. King Radius and Queen Luna are watching the whole scene and are hoping that their daughter will be as beautiful as the other princesses…..

**Thank you for reading. R&R please.  
><strong>**I'll update this story as soon as possible but only if I get at least 3 reviews.  
><strong>**Hope you liked the story so far; next chapter will be seventeen years later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up!  
><strong>**First I have to say is thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy that people are reading my story, didn't expect that. Once again thank you all.  
><strong>**Hope you'll like this chapter.'**

**They are all looking like season 4; they wear the same clothes too so  
><strong>**Girls:  
><strong>**Stella a orange dress, Bloom a blue skirt and pink shirt, Flora a pink dress, Musa a pink skirt and shirt, Techna purple trousers and a purple/white shirt and Layla a green/pink shirt and green trousers. **

**Boys:  
><strong>**Sky a blue/yellow sweater and white trousers, Helia a blue blouse and khaki trousers, Riven a white jacket, blue shirt and purple trousers, Timmy a blue jacket, white blouse and red trousers, Nabu a blue/purple sweater and cream-colored trousers, Brandon a green/pink shirt and jeans.**

**Chapter two  
><strong>**Hate at first sight. **

**#17 years later#**

It's the first week of summer vacation and as usual is it a sunny day in Solaria.  
>Six princesses are walking trough the streets of Solaria shopping, talking about the latest fashion and upcoming ball that is organized by their parents. They all know that it's just an opportunity to meet their fiancés.<p>

"Girls, girls did you see that cute boutique over there. We have to see that." A very exited Stella said. "Well Stella, maybe you should first watch where you are going before you go to cute boutiques." But when techna said that it was already too late.  
>In the middle of the Pavement stood a group of six guys and six girls in different maid outfits.<br>The brunette turned around because he heard some girls yell but when he turned around a blonde girl bumped into him.  
>Stella bumped in to the brunette and all the 13 people fell on the ground.<br>Stella lay on top of the brunette. "Oh, He has beautiful eyes." A blushing Stella thought.  
>"Ah babe, you don't have to blush. You can just tell me that you think I'm cute." the brunette smirked. Stella quickly got up. "Don't babe me if you don't know who you're talking to."<br>Then a magenta hair colored guy stood up and began to yell at Stella. "Watch where you're going, stupid." He said. "Hey, you don't have to yell at Stella. You don't even know who she is!" Musa said to help her friend. "Oh, I know exactly who she is. She just some blond bimbo who is too stupid to look where she going." Hey don't say that!" Stella said insulted.  
>"And why not, you just bumped into six princes!" the brunette said and a black haired guy walked towards Flora. "May I introduce myself? I'm prince Helia of Gardenia." Helia said kissing flora's hand. Flora giggled by the attention of Helia.<br>"And what's your name prince?" Musa said a little flirtatious to the magenta haired boy. "I'm prince Riven of Maverick." He answered.  
>A blond guy walked to bloom. "Hey, do you want to know my name?" he asked. "Sure why not." "Good, I'm prince Sky of Eraklyon." "I know where that is, that's in the same sector as Sparkxs. Am I right?" bloom said.<br>In a mean time Layla met prince Nabu of Tides but wasn't very charmed by his presence. Techna went to Timmy. "Hello prince Timmy of Bailiwick."  
>"Hello princess Techna of Zenith." Timmy and techna both knew who these people where. They where their fiancésfiancées but didn't say a thing because they where the only one who knew to who they where betrothed. To be sure of it they did some research.  
>"Wait what did you say Timmy? Princess?" the brunette said. "Yes I said princess, why?"<br>"Oh how rude of me, let me introduce us but first I want to know your name?" Stella said.  
>"My name is Prince Brandon of the 10 mountains of Cumaean. Now it's your turn." Brandon said.<br>"Well let's start then. On the left you have princess Flora of Lymphea. Right next to Flora is princess Techna of Zenith but you probably all heard her name. Then on my right you have princess bloom of Sparkxs. When Stella said that Sky looked in disbelieve towards bloom. Next to bloom you have princess Layla of Andros. And over there next to Riven was it? Is princess Musa of Melody and of course I'm not forgetting myself I'm princess Stella of Solaria. And if I'm right you guys are in solaria at this moment."  
>"Oh well your highness, I'm not scared of your treatments." Brandon said to Stella.<br>"You know if you are a prince, why don't you act like one." Stella said and Musa gave her a high five. "Good one stell!"  
>Riven is about to punch Stella but get stopped by Brandon.<br>"Well than, how do princes have to act?" Brandon asked. "Dude, like you don't know your one of them!" Riven said to his friend. "Shut it! Well?"  
>"Princes have to be loyal, well-mannered, dignified." Layla said who joined the fight. "And they are not aggressive." Stella and Musa added looking in the direction of Riven. He just growled. Nabu wanted to join the fight to but got pinned to the ground by Layla. "Where are you going little prince."Musa and Riven where both screaming at each other and with that they had a lot of attention of the crowd. Stella and Brandon where fighting over their ruined clothes.<p>

Techna and Timmy are finding out which prince to which princess was betrothed."And do you already know who it is? Timmy asked. "No you? Oh wait I think I've got it. Can you take a look at this? Techna said. "Eh sure let me see, techna you got it! That's really good. Do you think it would help if we tell them now? Maybe they will stop fighting? Timmy suggested.  
>"No, I don't think it will stop the fighting, maybe it will make it worse. We will say it to them when we are alone." Techna said.<p>

Flora and bloom kept themselves on the background and where talking to Helia and Sky.  
>"I hate fighting and you?" Helia asked Flora "Oh, I hate all the violence. I'm more the nature type. I'm the fairy of nature you know that's probably why. Bloom, why aren't you helping Stella or the others?" flora said. "I don't like to fight and the others can manage themselves, don't you think?" Bloom answered. Flora and Helia walked away to find a place where they could drink something.<p>

"Sky are you going to Red fountain? "Yes, why do you ask Bloom? "Oh, I just did." "Ok, but bloom you are going to Alfea after the vacation? Am I right? Well do you want to go out with me some time?" sky asked. "I would love to Sky, call me." Bloom said when she walked to Stella who was still fighting with Brandon about their ruined clothes.

A group of Solarian soldiers came by and separated the two fighting groups and the peace on the streets of Solaria was finally returned.

"Ok, guys listen I have to tell you something important." Timmy said. "Timmy I once already said I'm not going to work with you in that technology store." Riven said without knowing what the thing was Timmy wanted to talk about. "Well, you know all that you are betrothed so I will say it immediately."  
>"What we are betrothed!" Brandon and Riven shrieked. "How do you mean betrothed?"<br>Well first of all you guys don't have to yell at me, it wasn't my idea. But you guys didn't know anything about it?" Timmy said. "Now everybody knows that they are betrothed, I'll finish what I was about to say. Today you guys had a huge fight with a bunch of princesses to be precisely six princesses. Two princesses who are in the same sector as two of us.  
>17 years ago our parents made with the Kings and Queens of other kingdoms an arrangement that each prince will be betrothed to a princess in the same sector. You all get the point? We are betrothed to those six girls, where Brandon, Riven and Nabu had a fight with earlier this day." Timmy explained.<br>"So what you are saying is that I'm betrothed to that blond princess or to princess Bloom?" Sky said. "Well, to be exact you are the fiancé of princess Bloom of Sparkxs and that means that our prince Brandon the fiancé is of that Blond bimbo as you called her." the last part Timmy grinned at Brandon who turned very pale. "Ok, we get it but who are the others?" Nabu asked hoping he wasn't the fiancé of princess Layla. "I'll say all the couples to start with you Nabu; you are the fiancé of princess Layla. Riven is the fiancé of princess Musa." Riven growled. "Helia is the fiancé of Princess Flora and the last ones me and princess Techna. "Timmy what if we don't follow that rule?" Nabu asked. "I don't know but it won't be good I can tell you that."

Nobody said a word the whole trip back to their own kingdoms.

"Oh I hate them, I hate them. They ruined our shopping day." Stella said. "Calm down honey, it's going to be just fine I promise. We just go shopping another day." flora said to calm every one who was a little bit upset.  
>"Eh girls, I have to tell you some thing." Techna said. "Sure, what's up?" Musa said just coming out of another room. "Well you all know that you are betrothed" the girls just nodded.<br>"Why don't I like it where this conversation is going to" Layla said "just listen okay, well you all know the rules in sector two princes and two princess. Well today we BUMPED into a group of six guys." Techna looked at Stella. "Techna please don't say I'm betrothed to one of those, please." Stella begged. "Sorry Stell but I can't."  
>"Techna can you tell use to who we are betrothed?" flora asked with a tiny voice. "Hey, only one thing, how do you know that we are betrothed to one of those princes? And since when? Do they know and what do they think? Is there a way to stop this? Bloom asked a bit confused of all the questions she asked. "Ok one question at a time. Well while you where fighting." Looking at Layla, Musa and Stella. "Me and Timmy did some research and came to the conclusion that those guys are our fiancés. So Bloom you are the fiancée of prince sky.<br>Musa you are the fiancée of prince Riven. Musa was almost crying. "Layla is the fiancée of prince Nabu and Stella you are the fiancée of Prince Brandon. Flora is the fiancée of prince Helia and I'm the fiancé of Prince Timmy." Techna said looking to sad and confused faces. "Techna and what if we don't follow that rule?" Layla asked. "Don't know but it won't be good I can tell you that." Techna answered.  
>"Oh man, our lives are doomed, doomed I tell you!" Stella overacted. "I said it before that I wasn't going to like this conversation and look at us now." Layla said trying to comfort a crying Musa.<p>

After the conversation everybody went home.

**Flora's p.o.v. **

You know I'm actually very happy because my fiancé isn't that bad and I missed al the fighting. We had a great time at the food counter. I have a date with Helia next weekend, maybe just maybe I have a crush on Helia. I not going to tell Musa or Layla because they will think I'm crazy and I better not tell Stella because I probably will read it the next day in some magazine. I'm almost in Lymphea, I'm going to ask my parents if I'm really betrothed to prince Helia. I'll soon see the girls all at the ball.

**Bloom's p.o.v.**

Prince Sky and princess Bloom, Sky and Bloom that doesn't sound bad. Does it?  
>Do I like sky, No of course not, Do I? I'm making myself crazy, I have to stop. I don't like Sky and I will never like Sky. Though I soon have a date with him, oh god what am I doing!<br>Ok, I will see where this ends. Just stay calm. Hey I can see the palace, when I'm there I'm going to ask my parents if techna was right. The day after tomorrow I'll see the girls again because we have a ball then.

**Techna's p.o.v.**

I feel so bad that I had to tell them, some of the girls where so sad. You know it was kind of fun to work with Timmy. He knows a lot about electronics and technology just like me. We are just friend because it absolutely not logical to love somebody, just not possible. Well I'm going to confront my parent with their arrangement because if I didn't it wouldn't be logical.  
>There is the palace, I'm almost home. I will see the girls at the ball.<p>

**Layla's p.o.v.**

It's just a dream, it's just a dream. It's not a dream. My life is seriously over, I beginning to sound like Stella that's not good. If I see that stuck up prince once again he will so get it, though he was kind a cute. What am I thinking, oh good where almost home, I'm going to ask an explanation of my parents. Happily I see the girls soon at the ball too bad that those princes there will be there too.

**Musa's p.o.v.**

I'm betrothed to that, ahh I will never survive that. His bad attitude tough was kind of cute.  
>Well it's just that I like his attitude I don't like him. Well as soon I'm home my parents wish they never made that arrangement. I hope the other girls are ok, you should have seen Stella even with a lot of make up she was very pale, just not normal and Layla didn't say a thing the whole time. It looked like bloom and Flora didn't took it so hard maybe they where happy about it. Well that's impossible but I have to go, I'm home.<p>

**Stella's p.o.v.**

This is so bad, so bad. How am I going to survive this, NOT. I must admit that he was handsome. Hey I can look that doesn't mean I want to marry him. Well my parents didn't choose an ugly prince I'm happy about that but no way I'm going to marry him. He seriously ruined my clothes. I'm going to see my parents now the girls are gone. My father probably heard from one of those guard that I had a fight with Prince Brandon. He probably is going to kill me now. Well I hope he kills me after the ball because I want to see the girls first.

**Helia's p.o.v. **

I'm betrothed to Princess Flora. That isn't so bad. I want to talk to my parents about it I hope they will listen, maybe or maybe not. Next weekend I have a date with Flora, I hope it will not be awkward because we now know that we are betrothed. We will see the princesses at the ball.

**Sky's p.o.v.**

Princess Bloom, not bad. Well I've already got a date with her and I've got her number. I will text her some time maybe call her. I'll first talk to my parents to ask if Timmy was right not that he ever makes mistakes. Maybe the princesses are at the ball the day after tomorrow, I will be there that's for sure.

**Timmy's p.o.v.**

It was a long time ago that I've seen princess techna. She even more beautiful now than she was when she was young. I hope she don't know that I like her. I think the guys took it really well except Riven and Brandon they didn't even knew that they where betrothed. I'm going to see Techna again at the ball, she will look more beautiful then.

**Nabu's p.o.v. **

She pinned me to the ground, a princess pinned me that's really bad. And now I'm betrothed to the same princess can it get any worse of course not. I think Brandon and Riven will have a plan, if they have I'm joining them that's for sure because nobody is pinning me to the ground. We'll see at the ball, I hope she looks as beautiful as today.

**Riven's p.o.v.**

I'm betrothed, it can't get any worse. She was the first girl who actually wasn't scared of me because most people get scared when I'm angry that's kind of cute. Why didn't my parents tell me that I am betrothed as soon a I'm home I'm going to ask it and my parents wish they never had me because I am not very happy about it. And then you have that stupid ball we have to go to and of course who always has to dance, me.

**Brandon's p.o.v.**

Just a half an hour ago I heard that I'm going to marry some snobby princess, I won't survive her. Why did my parents choose her and not that other girl, princess Bloom.  
>Though Princess Stella is beautiful. I've heard before of her when she won the miss-magix competition. I had a bet back then, that if I would date her sky would give me his sword, now my parents made that arrangement already and I'm going to tell them what it think of it and that's not the nice way. We have a ball and I will see Princess Stella again and she will hope that she never met me…<p>

**Well what do you think? I've worked very hard on it and it's a long chapter.  
><strong>**Please review. I'll try to update soon.  
><strong>**Xoxo  
><strong>**LauraHollandLuv.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back.  
><strong>**I finally finished my exams so I can start writing again.  
><strong>**Here is chapter three I sooooo hope you like it.  
><strong>**I would like to have some more reviews because I've got on the last chapter only one review.  
><strong>**Thanks for reviewing though. **

**The girls all wear the crown that resembles their kingdom.  
><strong>**Bloom a strapless bleu gown mixed with silver, Stella a long orange gown with a lot of little diamond straps form her dress attached to arms and neck, Flora a long pink dress that was in the back a little longer than the front. Musa a red high neck-piece dress mixed with some purple, Techna a silver strap dress mixed with light green and pink, Layla al long purple dress that touched the ground, she also wears a dark green glittery gilet.**

**The boys wear their royal suits (similar to the one Sky wore at the ball in the first film) with the golden crest of the kingdom on a band.  
><strong>**Sky a light colour blue suit with a red band and the crest of a holy bird, Brandon a white suit with a dark green band and the crest of two fighting lions, Helia a light green suit with a yellow band and the crest of the tree of life. Riven a dark bleu suit and a purple band with the crest of lightning, Timmy a orange suit with a silver band and the crest of an wise owl and Nabu wears a turquoise suit and a band of light pink with the crest of the endless sea.**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**Everyone knows now!**

**#One day before the ball in one of the congress halls in Magix#**

All the princesses and princes found out that they were betrothed and confronted their parents with their opinion. The only thing the parents did was confirm that Timmy and Techna were right and that they won't cancel the arrangement. The ball is coming up and the parents have a special surprise for the 'happy' couples.

"I think we should announce it in Magix." King Rino said.

"I think we should announce it in Maverick, it will be good publicity for our kingdom." King Aeric said.

"Oh god, is the only thing you can think of publicity for your kingdom or is your sons happiness not important enough?" Queen fern said a little fed up with the attitude the king had the whole meeting.

"If our children didn't found out we wouldn't even be here and were we now happily shopping in the streets of Magix just like our children." Luna wined not looking away from her perfectly manicured hands.

"Honey, you do know that this arrangement is for our kingdoms after all and not only for the happiness of our children? Queen Dianthe sweetly stated. Flora obviously inherits the sweet and innocent character from her mother.

King Oritel who a couple of minutes earlier went outside for a walk because he couldn't stand the endless talking. Now he came storming through the grand doors.

"I've got it, I've just got it. Listen, what if we announce the marriages in Magix at the annual ball tomorrow night? Everybody knows about our ball so there will be tons of people." Oritel shouted excitedly.

"Oritel my friend, this is the first good idea I've heard today" Radius stood up from his chair and walked to Oritel. "I'm in, that's for sure!"

"Oh I know, what if we announce it on the balcony of the Royal palace in Magix. That way everybody can see how much love radiates from our children. I so love that idea." Queen Alayna said quickly grabbing Beaton's hand.

"I think we've got ourselves a solution for this problem. Tomorrow at the ball we'll announce the engagements, before our children will do it in front of their friends." King Moesche stated who's been very quiet the whole meeting trying to find a solution.

All the Kings and Queens said there goodbyes and left for their own kingdoms. None of them said a word to their children about the news that they would announce at the day of the ball.

**#The day of the ball#**

**With the boys.**

"Ahh, guess what my mother said this morning." Riven said in his usual cheerful mood.

"If you ironed your dresses already?" Brandon said with a big smirk plastered on his face. He knew that if you would make fun of Riven he should regret it, though Brandon was the only one who wasn't afraid of him.

The only thing Riven gave him was a dead glare but Brandon gave him a charming smile.

"First, I don't have any dresses and second I don't know how to iron. Get that _prince charming_." Riven said.

"Oh, what a pity. I really wanted to lend one of those cute pink ones I saw in your closet." Brandon said in Rivens face who gave him again a dead glare.

"You really don't appreciate your life I guess?" Riven spat.

"No it's just your reaction that makes life worth living." Brandon grinned and walked back to Sky. Helia who has been watching the whole scene between Brandon and Riven quickly stepped in.

"Ehm Riven, what did your mother actually say to you? Helia asked very curious.

"She said that we may not see Princess Musa and her friends today. Yeah right, as if I would meet them for fun, it's not that I want to commit suicide. No way that's gonna happen."

"I know what you mean dude, I've to dance with that blonde one tonight." Brandon.

"Guys, I don't think those girls are that bad. Maybe if we get to know them….." Sky who not could finish his sentence said. Timmy and Helia nodded in agreement. Brandon and Riven couldn't stop laughing and Nabu just stood there thinking about the words Sky said.

"You are CRAZY, I'm NOT going to be friendly to a PRINCESS who PINNED me to the ground." Nabu screamed reacting for the first time since Sky said those words. Riven and Brandon began to laugh even harder and mumbled something "_He is pinned, by a girl_." Suddenly they both stopped laughing and turned back to Sky, Timmy and Helia with an evil grin on their faces.

"You know Riven I finally get it." Brandon said looking to Sky and then to Riven.

"Helia, don't you have to say something. Oh no I'm forgetting someone….. Sky and Timmy, don't you guys have to tell us something." Riven said looking to the three boys who became very red.

"Ehm… mayb….NO." they all said stuttering. Brandon's grin grew even wider. Of all the guys he knew Sky the best and he knew when Sky was lying.

"Think I know what you mean." Brandon said.

"You do?"All the boys said looking at Brandon.

"Yes Sky, Helia and Timmy are in love with those silly little fairy princesses. That's even low for you Sky." Brandon smirked because he knew he was right. The only thing the tree boys became was even redder than they already were.

"Guys if we want to be in time to pick up our royal suits we have to go now." Nabu said just to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Guys don't think that we will forget this little conversation." Riven said looking over to the three boys. He walked away in the direction of the mall.

**With the girls**

"Yay, now can we finally go shopping without anyone disturbing us." Stella said jumping of excitement.

"My mother asked me this morning if we were going to meet the boys today? And that we may not meet them. Not that I wanted." Techna said.

"I know what you mean my mother was acting very suspicious this morning." Flora said a little preoccupied.

"Flora darling, she is not the only one who is very suspicious today. Where are you with your thoughts today? We are here for shopping today so no chit chats about those awful princes and the behaviour of our parents. It probably has to do something with the ball later this evening, maybe they have a surprise for us? Stella said almost getting out of breath.

"Ok Stella first of all that was way too much to listen too at once but you are right about flora. Is everything alright, maybe you should see a doctor?" Layla said.

"I'm fine girls, really." Flora ensured them.

"Oh flora don't be silly. I know exactly to which doctor you should go to….. a LOVE doctor and not only you our lovely Bloom too." Musa said.

"WHAT, why should I go to a love doctor. That's not necessary. I'm not in love why do you even think that and why would you even know." Bloom shouted who just woke up out of one of her daydreams she's having lately.

"Hey bloom, was your daydream nice. Was there a handsome prince charming in it? I think a love doctor isn't a bad idea girls." Layla said winking to flora who turned tomato red.

"Layla honey, don't tease bloom with her feelings. So tell me who is it? Is it that black haired boy who sits behind you in fighting tactics at Red Fountain or that duke who's been trying to get your number about a million times? Stella said mentioning almost every boy they had contact with.

"Oh no Stella al those people you just mentioned are nothing compared to the prince our little Bloom has a crush on, not forgetting to mention Flora as well." Musa said linking her arm into Stella's

"They have a crush on the SAME boy!" Stella's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"No silly girl, they love two princes of the same group. A very familiar group I should say." Layla said knowing what Musa though. Both bloom and Flora began to blush heavily.

"Do the names prince Sky and prince Helia sound familiar? And what a coincidence you didn't fought with them a couple of days earlier in contrast with the others." Layla said.

"Statistically they weren't the only one who didn't fought a couple a days ago, take me for example or Layla who didn't fought with him she just pinned him tot the ground for no logical reason." Techna said. This was the first time se actually said some thing but that doesn't say she didn't join the conversation.

"I did it for a reason! He pissed me off with his _here am I the prince of tides_ attitude. If I think of it again I want to pin him to the ground again." Layla defended herself.

Stella who tried to say something the whole time now got full attention of her friends, finally.

"DARLINGS PLEASE how much I like this type of chit chats we have some shopping to do. If we want to pick our dresses and be as beautiful at the ball as we always are. We should go NOW!" With that Stella pushed all of her friend to the nearest boutique to find their gown for the ball.

**#At the ball# **

All the boys stood next to their parents and the parents of their fiancées.

"Prince Timmy it's been a while since I saw you. Boy you've grown." Queen Athena said.

"Thank you your highness, it's an honour to meet you again." Timmy said blushing heavily.

Further in the ball room Riven and Brandon stood along with their parents, the king and queen of Cumaean and Maverick.

"Brandon, I don't want you to hit on every girl you see tonight. There is only one girl you may show you charms to tonight and that is Princess Stella." King Beaton said sternly towards his son.

"I would rather die." Brandon said and with that he was interrupt by someone who cleared her throat. Brandon quickly turned around and there stood someone who he wished didn't hear what he said.

"Prince Brandon do you really think she is that bad?" Luna said with a sweet smile though you could see the disgust in her eyes.

"No of course not, your majesty. I think there is a misunderstanding here, I wasn't talking about you lovely daughter and I really can't wait until she's here." Brandon said very polite. After queen Luna walked away to talk to other people Brandon's father smacked him on his head.

"I won't tolerate this behaviour son. Don't think this is over."

Sky who followed the whole conversation and quickly turned to Riven who was talking to king Ho-Boe about Fighting tactics and his completed second year at Red Fountain.

"So Helia, I've heard a lot about you from Flora." Dianthe said to Helia who began to blush. At the sight of this the queen of Lymphea and his mother, queen Fern, began to laugh.

"Boys, they really can't take a compliment. Well about one thing my daughter was absolutely right, you are very handsome." Dianthe said with a wink and with that Helia became even redder.

Nabu who talked to the king and queen of Andros about almost everything, from magic to the seas they have back on Tides, was interrupted by some musician who began to play. The fathers of the girls walked near the stairs and with that six beautiful girls came down the stairs.  
>The only one Nabu had an eye for was the dark tanned princess. "<em>She looks even more beautiful than three days ago<em>." He thought but got interrupted by Helia who closed his mouth. As Nabu looked around to his friends he saw that they almost responded the same as he did.  
>The only two who didn't look were Riven and Brandon they had their backs turned towards the princesses but that didn't last long because King Aeric quickly demanded them to look and behave for once just like real royalty. With that they responded the same as Nabu. "<em>See I'm not the only one who is overwhelmed<em>." He thought and looked back to the beautiful girl that was walking towards him.

"Prince Nabu it's an honour to be with you tonight." Layla said full of disgust but with a warm smile and walked back to her father.

"Prince Helia, it's nice to see you again." Flora said giving him the loveliest smile she had. She quickly walked to Layla and her father who were waiting.

"Prince Timmy I bid welcome you to this annual ball and I've looked to your blueprints you send me earlier but I couldn't find a mistake." Techna said giving him the blueprints back and walked back to her father and the other girls who already welcomed their guests.

"I'm impressed; I didn't think you could pass the guards. Next time you won't be so lucky." Musa said with an evil look on her face. Queen Matlin who heard what Musa said quickly went near Musa and demanded her to welcome him properly like a princess should.

"Dear Prince Riven I bid you welcome to this extraordinary annual ball of our three sectors." Musa said extra polite to show her mother that she can be a good princess.

"Prince Brandon what a pity that you are here. If you weren't the party still had a chance to be good." Stella said and with that she walked back to her father. Queen Luna who overheard it chuckled satisfied.

"Prince Sky it's lovely to see you again. Have a nice evening." Bloom said and quickly gave him a little note. She walked back to the others and stood next to her father.

"Welcome honoured guests" King Erendor said.

"We will now open the ball." King Ash added.

"With our lovely daughters." King Radius included.

"Because this ball is dedicated to them." King Tabari filled up.

"We all wish you a pleasant evening." King Alirio said.

"May all your wishes come true." King Beaton said with a wink to the guys.

All the girls danced with their fathers and the guys stood in the back some where watching some weren't. Sky wasn't watching bloom he was reading the note she gave him earlier.

_Dear sky,_

_It's nice to see you again.  
><em>_I wanted to talk to you about the date. Where are we going to meet? And which time?  
><em>_I'm so sorry it has to go this way but some of my friends just wouldn't understand.  
><em>_I hope you'll be there, it will be magical._

_Love Bloom. _

"_Don't worry Bloom I'll be there_." Sky thought and quickly looked back to a dancing princess with fiery red hair before anyone of his friends would notice what he was reading.

After five minutes of dancing Nilab, Taite, Fern, Ailynn, Samara & Alayna walked over to their sons.

"Ok boys now it's your turn." All the Queens said in union pointing toward the girl they have to dance with. With a lot of wining from some of the guys whey walked over to their fiancée.

**With Bloom and Sky:**

"Your highness if I don't disturb, may I?" Sky said to Oritel.

"Of course, I don't want my soon to be son-in-law waiting." Oritel said and quickly walked away to find his beloved wife.

"I'm so sorry. He can be so embarrassing sometimes." Bloom said with a light colour of red on her cheeks.

"Did you read the note?" Bloom asked curious.

"Of course, who wouldn't read a note from a beautiful princess like you." Sky whispered and gave bloom's hand a little skimp.

"Thank you, it will be the best date we have ever had." Bloom said and laid her head on his chest to listen the remaining dances to his heartbeat.

"Sky, Bloom you have to come with me. We have to announce something to you" a voice suddenly sounded from behind.

"Yes father, we are coming with you. Where are we going? Sky asked.

"To the royal balcony. Now come with me." Erendor answered.

**With Flora and Helia: **

"Sir if you don't mind I'll finish this for you." Helia said to king Ash.

"Go ahead boy. She's isn't my fiancée." King Ash said smiling and walked to his wife to dance with her.

"Prince Helia is everything al right." Flora asked curious because he suddenly became very red.

"I'm good princess, especially now I'm dancing with you." Helia said and smelled the sweet sense of her perfume that surrounds her.

"Thank you, that is very flattering. Shall we go outside its getting warm in here and the garden is far more beautiful than inside this dull ballroom." Flora said walking to the garden doors.

"Sure what ever you like." Helia answered and quickly followed Flora. Their parents were watching and very happy about the way their son/daughter was building a friendship.

"Isn't this place beautiful Helia and our parents aren't watching us anymore." Flora slowly walked towards a bench and sniffed one of the roses.

"You were right about how beautiful the garden is by night. Helia turned around to look back into the ballroom and saw his mother and flora's looking trough one of the windows. But I think we still didn't lose our parents." And went to sit next to Flora.

"Helia?… No, no never mind." Flora was about to stand up but was held back by someone who was holding on to her wrist.

"Please, say what you were about to say. I'll listen." Helia quickly pulled Flora in his lap what causes Flora to blush heavily.

"Are you in love with someone? You really don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Flora asked very careful.

"Well there is this one girl who is very sweet, caring and not forgetting to mention beautiful." He said with a dreamy gaze.

"Oh, do I know her?

"Yes I think you know her pretty well actually." He answered.

"Is she one of my friends? May I know her name?" Flora asked.

"Her name is…." Helia slowly moved forward and whispered.

"HELIA, FLORA WHERE ARE YOU TWO? WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! ARE YOU THERE?" a voice suddenly jelled over the garden, it was queen Fern.

"Yes mother we are coming. We'll be right there." Helia stood up and gave flora a hand. Are you coming?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to miss _this_. What ever _this_ will be." She accepted his hand and they both walked back to the ball room.

**With Layla and Nabu: **

"Eminence, may I lend you daughter for a while?" Nabu said to make a good first impression.

"Sure, have a nice time together children." King Tabari said and walked to the bar.

"I hate it when they call us children. I'm not ten any more." Layla said annoyed by her father's statement.

"Don't worry I wont call you a child. My mother calls me her baby boy all the time. That so embarrassing." Nabu said kind.

"Thank you. There is at least one who understands me." Layla said a little impressed by the loving character Nabu showed tonight.

"Princess if I may ask, why did you pin me tot the ground? Am I that bad?

"No you are not that bad but you annoyed me, well your friends did even more. I think it's the best that I apologize." Layla said looking down not daring to look up until Nabu puts his finger on her chin forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I own you an apology too. But why did I annoy you? Nabu asked.

"Well you had that _here am I the prince of Tides_ attitude but I think you can't judge someone when it's the first time you met. Are we good now? Layla asked.

"Of course. Friends?"

"Friends! Now we are going to show those people what dancing is." Layla said and Nabu took her hand and danced. The whole crowd looked at the dancing couple. All the dukes and princes envied Nabu that he was dancing with Layla.

Half way the dance Nabu fell over Layla's feet and the people who hadn't paid attention would think she pinned him to the ground _again_ and began to laugh. Soon the ballroom was filled with laughter.

"Nabu are you alright? Should I call someone? Are you hurt?" Layla asked but quickly stepped back when king Moesche made his way trough the laughing crowd.

"Not again. You've got to be kidding me!" Nabu said but before he could manage to get up two dark brown boots stood in front of him.

"Prince Nabu GET UP! Will you two follow me we have an announcement to announce." King Moesche said stern. Layla quickly whispered "Sorry." in his ear before she walked next to king Moesche.

"What does that mean? Did she actually pinned me to the ground or was it an accident? Oh no, I've been pinned to the ground again. No she would never do that again and she was flirting with me on the dance floor or was it just an act? Dude how can you fall for her charms!" Nabu thought but was rudely desecrated by a huge crowd that was gathered by the palace gates.

**With Techna and Timmy.**

"Monarch?" Timmy said.

"Prince it's an honour to meet you again. I actually forgot how handsome you are. Forgetting, me the king of one of the most developed realms. That's inappropriate. Oh, have a nice dance you two." Gyan walked away still thinking.

"I'm so sorry he doesn't act logical sometimes. I even wonder if I'm his real daughter, we're so different." Techna said looking in the direction here father went.

"No, I'm absolutely 110% sure you are his daughter. I have a question. Do we have to dance because I'm not very good at it?" Timmy answered taking Techna's hand.

"Can you keep a secret? Because I can't dance either. I use a hologram if I have to dance, in that situation I'm very happy that my father is a little preoccupied sometimes. So he won't notice."

"I have an idea, what if we just make one round trough the ballroom and after that we just going to sit somewhere. Than it will look like we've danced." Timmy said to light up the mood between the two.

"Brilliant! What you waiting for? Come on." Techna said getting enthusiastic by the idea she doesn't have to dance.

After a half round trough the ballroom.

"Techna? Timmy? We need your help. We going to apprise something any minute and we can't find Riven, Musa, Brandon and Stella." Queen Taite said looking around if the missing heirs were somewhere on the dance floor.

"Sure mother, Techna and I take the North side of the ball room and you take the West side of the ball room. If you find King Aeric say that he should take the East side and if you find Queen Alayna say to her that she should take the South side. If they are found please send somebody to let us know." Timmy said and dragged techna to the North side of the ballroom.

"Very impressive Timmy did you learn that sort of tactics at Red Fountain?"

"No, I learned it by watching Brandon and Riven when they have some stupid flirt contest but I think they indeed learned those tactics in class. They only practice it in stupid occasions, typical." Timmy said.

"Oh well, lets search for them now. Techna said and walked to a door. Nothing in here. Have you seen them already?"

"No but…." Timmy was about to say something when his mother came running to them.

"We've found them. Well king Aeric and Queen Alayna did but that's not important now. Let's go children we have to tell you something VERY important." Taite said and walked away followed by Timmy and Techna.

**With Musa and Riven:**

"King Ho-Boe if you don't mind? Riven asked.

"She is all yours boy. Have fun." Ho-Boe said with a wink to his daughter.

"So what did your parents said when they found out that we had a little conflict?" Musa said with a smile.

"Ehm, I don't know they weren't happy about it I guess. Why?"

"Just curious. Did you already made an appointment for prince lessons? Musa asked

"No why would I? Wait….WHAT! I can behave like a prince if you are talking about that. And if you don't belie…. I have nothing to prove to you. You spoiled little brat." Riven spat.

"You call me a brat. I see that you still don't know how to act like a real prince maybe you should ask your friends how to behave like one. Well some of them you can ask, Prince Brandon is just as bad as you are so don't ask him. I know who you can ask! The pig from the royal stables of Melody, his name is prince, maybe he can teach you some manners." Musa jelled in his ear to 'prevent' that the other couples on the dance floor heard them argue.

"You know if my parents weren't watching you would be so dead." Riven threatened.

"Oh boy, are we threatening. You know threatening is a sign of weakness." Musa spat.

"I'm done. Come with me, NOW! Riven quickly dragged Musa the dance floor off and went behind a pillar.

"Listen I don't like people who act like someone they aren't but now I'm one of those persons just to satisfy our parents. So play along and we will see later how we are going to make each others lives miserable. Ok?" Riven said who was almost exploding of rage.

"Just for one time I will play along. One time, comprende." Musa said.

"Musa, Riven are you here? Oh here you are. We are announcing something any minute. Now come with me." King Aeric said who makes his way to the balcony already.

**With Stella and Brandon: **

"King if I'm not intruding." Brandon asked Stella's father.

"I'm sorry Stella but our little father and daughter time has to wait. Now if you don't mind I have a certain queen to find." Radius said.

"So... do you like the ball?" Brandon asked just to light up the mood between them.

"I did a couple of second ago." Stella said stepping on his feet.

"Cupcake there is no need to be so hostile and you know that too." Brandon said smiling.

"Never call me cupcake again. I'm not one of your flirts." Stella said blushing.

"You will never be one of my flirts. I pick better girls but if you insist _cupcake._ I won't call you that anymore." Brandon said with a smirk on his face. Stella who was sick of his attitude dragged him off the dance floor to the hall and into one of the filing cabinets.  
>In the cabinet Stella quickly pushed some brooms away to make space.<p>

"Listen you little…uhg never mind. Don't think I will let anyone say that about me I'm NOT and I resume NOT and never will be your cupcake." Stella said furious not knowing that there was someone looking for them.

"It's you own fault. You are a girl that just came from hell and you will do everything to destroy someone's life! Like mine." Brandon said red because he was so angry.

"You want me to be from hell? Well you'll get it." Stella said but tripped over a broom and fell on top of Brandon who caught her in his arms with their faces extremely close to each others. At the same moment someone opened the door and looked to the couple who were entangled into each others arms.

"Brandon, oh dear. Stella my child is everything all right? Will you two **'lovebirds'** now come with me we have something to announce." Alayna said.

"I'm okay your highness." Stella blushed heavily and quickly brushed the dust of her dress.

After the Queen walked away Brandon went to walk next to Stella.

"I now see what you point of view is when it's about getting from hell. You were awfully close you know." Brandon said with a smirk plastered on his face.

**At the balcony of the royal palace. **

"_Hello I'm Stacy Newports and this is **It's Magix News**.  
><em>_Were here at the gates of the famous Royal palace of Magix because the kings and Queens of the first three sectors have an important announcement for us. This means big, bigger and __Huge news! The only kings and queens we're missing are King Erendor, King Aeric, King Moesche, Queen Fern, Queen Taite and Queen Alayna. Oh wait, there they come with their children and the princesses of the other realms. They all look beautiful. I think they are going to speak."_

"Beloved people of Magix and other realms." King Erendor started.

"We're gathered her today to make a very very important announcement." King Beaton said.

"This is a very precipitous move." King Ash said.

"Because of an event that happened a couple of days ago and some of the deepest secrets of our kingdoms were discovered." King Rino said looking in the direction of the twelve heirs.

"That's why we're now announcing that…" King Oritel said.

"Our lovely daughters and brave sons are getting married!" King radius finished.

"_What lovely news. It's been ages since we had a wedding. Congrats to the royal couples. And now is the moment we have all waited for, the royal first kiss! KISS, KISS, KISS! This was **It's Magix News **thank you for watching. "_

The whole crowd yelled "KISS, KISS, KISS." And Riven, Brandon and Nabu looked awfully white not forgetting to mention their fiancées who looked in disagree to their parents. The only ones who didn't care were Sky, Helia and Timmy and their fiancées.

"Go, do it for the realms. NOW!" All the rulers of the kingdoms said in union.

The couples walked near each other and quickly closed gap between their faces...

**That was chapter three, I hope you liked it.  
><strong>**Again I'm sooooo sorry for not updating.  
><strong>**I've worked really hard on this but I've a question to all the readers.  
><strong>"**Is all the hard work worth it to continuo this story because I don't know if it's good enough? Please review so I know what to do."**

**Xx lauraHollandLuv**


End file.
